


Fondness Measured in Microfarads

by RaiofSunshine



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Kissing, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Husk has spotted himself a real find at the pawn shop. The only problem? He's going to need a lot of help from an egotistical deer.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Fondness Measured in Microfarads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothicpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicpeaches/gifts).



> This is my first RadioHusk piece, and all in the name of my dear and darling friend! ♡
> 
> ~Happy Birthday!!~

All he had to do was get it over with and knock. That's all. It wasn't difficult or anything. But, the image of that self-satisfied smugness rubbed him wrong. He could practically hear the gloating already, his fur bristling preemptively.

Nope. That was it. Not today. Maybe he could find a handbook or some shit laying around in a library. He'd rather choke to double-death on book dust, than have this favor lorded over him.

Turning about-face, he let out a defeated sigh, only to stop in his tracks.

"Husker, my dearly befuddled, what are you doing with such a face in front of my domain?"

Fuck. Leave it to the eccentric to not be  _ inside _ his own home.

"Nothing. Just uh, was in the area. Thought I'd see if ya were home. Ya didn't answer, so I was gonna go kick my boredom at the hotel."

"You know, darling, you are truly a terrible liar. It's amusing for someone who is supposedly good at bluffing."

A chill crawled up his spine at the way Alastor fixed him with a gaze, more predatory interest than true amusement.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, for starters, I've been standing here the entire time."

"Wait, why didn't ya say anything?"

The sinner's eyes crinkled up, his grin almost charming as it raised higher, the corners attempting to kiss his lashes.

"You looked bothered. I quite enjoyed watching you squirm on my doorstep."

"Ya such a fucking creep, babe."

"That doesn't sound like a complaint~"

Scoffing, he shook his head, trying to dislodge the flirtatious tone before it could sink its talons in lovesick lobes.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go get plastered then. See ya."

"Oh no no no, that will not do! What did you  _ really _ come here for?"

In the blink of an eye, the deer demon was in his bubble, likely aided by his magic. Alastor leaned forward, hinging his waist, making himself bend back to avoid the invasion of space.

"What the fuck, nothing. Just came by."

"Do you think it wise to lie to me? Hm~?"

The sing-song laced threat didn't compare to the stab to his heart when he caught the nosey sinner glance a moment too long at his mouth.

"I...uh...I umm.."

Fucking hell. He hated how those powerful pools of blood made him weak, tying his tongue up with knots.

"Yeeeees~?"

Growling in frustration, he covered his own face with a paw, the image still burned onto his brain. "I fucking need ya help, okay? There. Fucking happy, ya shithead?"

"Oh ho ho~ Quite so! Whose body am I feasting on?"

"What? No! Jesus fucking...not that kind of help. I uh...found an old Philco while window shopping."

He didn't think it was possible for Alastor to get closer, but there he was, chest to chest and face so close that their noses booped lightly.

"Why didn't you say so from the get go?! Oh, why I would be ever so delighted to help you!"

The light pouring from that gaze could've outshone Charlie on her best of days, its brightness sending his pulse aflutter. A chuckle slipped out in response to the radio enthusiast's uncontained glee.

"Ya not gonna hold this over me?"

He thought he heard bones snap with how sharply Alastor cocked his head to one side.

"You think so low of me? I am wounded, why to be accused of such a scandalous thing-"

"Ya gonna later, ain't ya?"

That infinite grin shifted, top teeth pulling bottom lip in as he gave a giddy affirmation. His sigh shook with his head, softened by an upward tug of his mouth.

"C'mon then, let's go get it."

He thought his hearing might be robbed when a thrilled squeal punctured the air between his ears.

~ ~ ~

"Oh my my, this poor little baby has seen better days!"

"Sweetheart, it's a radio-"

"A Philco, Husker!"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"But nothing! I'm glad you came to seek my aid! Oh, to think this lonesome wonder was sitting all by itself...so terribly tragic."

These were a ridiculous string of words from someone who would gladly crush your foot if you so much as impatiently tapped it in his general direction.

"Now, right off the bat, I can tell you that we'll need oil soap to clean this little darling up!"

"Okay, where do we-"

His question was cut off by the sudden appearance of a bottle and cloth in his claws. Of course.

"You came to an expert, you grumbling oaf. I have plenty of Murphy's to spare!"

He opened his mouth to counter the remark, only to instead have his jaw hang open when Alastor pulled him firmly by the claw. Taking the bottle from him, the excited sinner spritzed liquid on the cloth he was holding onto, then unashamedly guided him in cleaning the tabletop radio.

The silence was thick between them, his heart pounding obnoxiously from something as small as that hand demonstrating through touch. He wanted to turn his claw over, to see how just  _ holding _ Alastor's hand might turn the tables on this dynamic.

But, he couldn't bear to interrupt this moment. 

Sneaking glances at the open sincerity in the crimson sinner's enthusiasm for cleaning made him dizzy. Warm presence of that deadly hand atop of his claw was shooting his blood pressure up. He thought he might have a stroke.

"-make sure it works now."

"Huh? What?"

A quirk of brow as the grip of that hand slid up his wrist to dance along the crook of his elbow.

"Distracted, are we? My, I didn't know my company could divert your attention so."

"Fuck off, ya know it does, smartass."

Brief peek of a teasing tongue, his own eyes rolled to get away from the adorable image before that too got stuck in his mind. 

He had a whole collection of snapshots in his mental archives. Moments that no one else got to see. Snippets of time he cherished almost as much as the tactile gifts he received. Privileges like these made the sass and snark worth it. Just barely.

"I was saying, while you were busy swooning, that we need to turn it on to see if it hums."

"Was not. Just check whatever ya need to."

Alastor vanished the cleaning supplies away, the wood looking better already, before hooking it up. With gentle twists of digits, the knobs nudged it to life, static cut underneath by a persistent hum. A few beats of pause then a click later, and it was turned back off.

"Bad filter capacitor. An easy fix if you know what to do."

Watching with curious eyes, he noted how delicately the deer removed the chassis. Inspected twice over, Alastor himself hummed.

"Oh yes, this is indeed the original filter capacitor, stock dust and all. It's in desperate need of a replacement."

Disappearing into a tight row of drawers, he could hear the vermillion demon open one then another, the clinking of parts loud in the stillness of the work area. 

Mirth rang in the narrow space, "Aha, one multi-section capacitor and a pair of sixteen microfarad caps, coming right up!"

Jolly jargon jostled his pilot light, the sudden heat under his skin making his digits twitch with need.

"...not gonna lie. Ya nerd talk is hot in its own way."

That brought mischief to the eyes that reappeared from the towering backstock, parts in a tutting hand.

"Now now, it is terribly hard to fix this precious up if my hands are occupied threading fur."

"Why would-oh."

"Oh?"

He had to take a few steps back, then face away from how violently his imagination churned up scenarios.

"Something the matter~?"

"Just...just switch the shit out, ya fucking tease."

"My dear Husker, who said I was teasing?"

Seconds crawled in succession as his brain lazily connected the dots given to him. The air between them barely had time to get comfortable, before it was hastily swept aside to let him close the distance.

Claws gravitated to far-too-small hips, yanking them close. His mouth ruined that annoying overconfidence, a purr erupting as the lips that provoked him welcomed his fervent kiss.

This Philco radio waited for god knows how long in that pawn shop. It could sit tight just a bit longer.


End file.
